CRY
by Yukina Higurashi
Summary: Lo que paso el atardecer lluvioso del día que Kagome regreso. Epilogo del final de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen. Resubido por errores.


**CRY**

Los dos nos acostamos en el tatami, de lado, uno en frente del otro, sin dejar de mirarnos, él acariciaba el flequillo desordenado que siempre se asomaba a la altura de mis mejillas cuando llovía y había mucha humedad, como si mi pelo fuera algo extraordinario, con esos ojos brillantes que parecían contenidos, yo misma me sentía tan llena de emociones que pensaba que mi pecho iba a explotar, mi corazón latía desbocado, anhelante, quería decir algo, pero tenia tantas cosas que decir que no sabia donde empezar, y solo tenerlo frente a mi me bastaba, era suficiente para mi.

Acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante la divina sensación, tanto había anhelado su toque durante estos tres años, que me parecía una ilusión, la calidez de su mano parecía fruto de mi imaginación, el roce de sus garras contra mis mejillas, era él, realmente estaba allí. Sentí las lagrimas contenidas bajar por mis mejillas, mi pecho parecía querer explotar del sentimiento cálido que me embargaba, cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi allí, llorando, sonriente anhelante, como si yo fuera un sueño, le devolví la sonrisa entre lagrimas, ahogando un sollozo, extrañamente no me sentí avergonzada, mi corazón simplemente se estaba desbordando de los sentimientos guardados para él.

-Te a…mo –sus palabras salieron torpes, graves y algo entre cortadas por estar llorando, pero para mi sonaron como la melodía más dulce, en todos estos años eso era lo único que había anhelado escuchar, porque yo sentía lo mismo por él y mucho más.

Me atrajo hacia sí envolviéndome en su abrazo, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia caer contra el techo y la tierra fuera, y me pregunte si esto de verdad era real.

-Yo también te amo-le dije mientras le respondía, abrazándole, sosteniéndole torpe y temblorosamente- te extrañe mu..cho-le dije con un nudo en la garganta, llorando aun más fuerte si cabe, sabia que a él no le gustaba que yo llorara, pero en este momento era imposible contenerme.

-Yo también –me dijo con la voz ronca, contenida, yo se que el también quería llorar fuerte como yo, pero su orgullo lo paraba, en su lugar solo me abrazo fuertemente, hasta casi lastimarme, pero no me importo, me sentía amada. Él lloraba silenciosamente, no como yo, que parecía una magdalena a su máxima expresión, y no me importo. Él miedo al rechazo que había sentido desde que había regresado me parecía estúpido ahora.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, el tiempo parecía perder significado en ese momento. ¿Cómo un simple abrazo podía hacerte sentir tantas cosas? Pero es que sentirlo así, aferrado a mí, llorando silenciosamente, sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi cuello, cada uno refugiado en el hombro del otro, ver los cabellos platinados en su espalda, sentirle temblar en mis brazos. Todo, todo era emoción pura en ese momento. Era bonito poder estar así los dos, vulnerables y frágiles, entregados a la confianza del otro. Para llegar a este punto, Inuyasha debía de amarla mucho, debía de confiar mucho en ella.

_Y aquí estamos tú y yo. Y lloramos. Llorar de soledad. Llorar por mí. Llanto de Libertad. _

_-_Dejémonos libres, estas lágrimas tienen que fluir. Inuyasha aquí estoy contigo, deja todo conmigo. Yo sostendré tu corazón, yo dejaré el mío contigo-dije, y entonces el de verdad comenzó a llorar conmigo, sollozo, se dejo temblar, ahora si de verdad, sollozó, y creo que casi grito, y yo solo lloraba con él, acariciaba su cabello, eso estaba bien. Esta bien ser vulnerable, si no eres vulnerable es que no sientes nada.

_Llorar al final. Llorar porque todo comienza otra vez. Llorar de amor. Llorar de anhelo. Llorar de dolor. Aquí estamos, tu y yo. Y lloramos. _

_Llorar de paz. Llorar de odio. Llorar inconstante. _

_Ten confianza en mí._

_Aquí estamos, tu y yo, y lloramos. Es verdad, lloramos por todo lo que hemos pasado. Llorar de amor. Llorar de guerra. Llorar de inocencia. Podemos gritar. Porque nos tenemos a los dos. Nada puede destruir nuestro mundo. No necesitamos escondernos._

_No deseo estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí._

_Mi hogar es aquí contigo._

_Mi mundo eres tú._

Nos separamos. Y lo mire. Es hermoso.

-Kagome, no te vayas nunca-me dijo

-Para siempre me quedaré a tu lado

PD. Espero que les haya gustado, es un epilogo de lo que paso al atardecer el dia que Kagome regreso. Me inspire en la canción "Cry" de Hilary Duff.


End file.
